gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
America Says
America Says is a game show where two teams of friends and family face off to guess America's responses with fill in the blanks to survey questions covering every topic under the sun. Gameplay Two teams, each with four members and a team name play three rounds of surveys and puzzles. Main Game In each round, each team is shown a fill-in-the-blank survey question along with the top seven answers on the board (only the first letter of each word in each answer is revealed, while the rest of the letters are represented by blanks). Each time a contestant correctly guesses one of the top answers, they score points for their team and can try to give another correct answer. If they answer incorrectly, the next guess goes to the next player in line, wrapping back around to the team captain (the first player in line) if the last player guesses wrong. If a team member speaks out of turn, a five-second penalty is caused. In Rounds 1 and 2, the left-hand team (as viewed by the audience and home viewers) starts the round; in Round 3, whichever team is leading in points starts the round. If the team can guess all seven top answers correctly within 30 seconds, they score additional bonus points. If they run out of time, the other team (who gets to briefly confer) gets a chance to score points on that question by having their Team Captain guess each of the remaining answers. Each right answer earns points, but a single wrong answer ends the question, with the host then revealing any further unrevealed answers. In Round 1, guessing starts with the Team Captain, who is first in line. Each correct guess is worth 100 points, with a 1,000-point bonus for guessing all 7 answers correctly. In Round 2, the second player starts, and the points double (200 points per correct answer, with a 2,000-point bonus for all 7). Round 3 starts with each team's third player, and scores triple points (300 points per correct answer, with a 3,000-point bonus for all 7). A perfect 1st round is worth 1,700 plus 700 points (if you take all of the points from the opponent's question) for a total of 2,400 points. A perfect 2nd round is worth 3,400 plus 1,400 points for a total of 4,800 points. And a perfect 3rd round is worth 5,100 points (not counting any points from the opponent's question). If all 3 rounds were played perfectly for any team, they can earn a maximum score of 12,300 points. After three rounds, the team with the most points wins the game. If at any point, one team achieves an insurmountable lead, they are automatically declared the winners. If the game ends in a tie, one more question is asked with only the top answer needed and the team captains buzzing in to answer. Whoever buzzes in with the correct guess wins the game, but if they buzz in with an incorrect guess, the other team automatically wins the game. Bonus Round The winning team has 60 seconds to guess the top answers to four more questions, with the number of top answers needed being one, two, three, and four, in that order. Like before, a team member keeps guessing answers until they make a wrong guess (at which point control passes over to the next team member in line), and speaking out of turn causes a five-second penalty. If a team member gets stuck on a question, they can skip to the next question by pressing a red button (which stops the clock), but they must return to the skipped question once the other three questions are completed. Also, the button can only be used once, and it cannot be used after the first three of the four questions are completed (as there is no question to skip to by this point). Once all the needed answers for each question are correctly guessed, the clock stops, the next question is revealed, and control is passed to the next team member in line at the start of that question. If the team can give all ten correct answers before time runs out, they win $15,000. If they cannot, they win $1,000. Rating Gallery 6801D68783B-BA1F-7F37-B3557513712F7C7B.jpg A0589371-986C-450E-934A-96D776D8A066.png Link Official Website Category:Surveys Category:Word Games Category:Puzzle Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2018 premieres Category:Shows currently in production